The Distance
by LauRnGeLLar-Bing
Summary: CM Songfic. Monica and Chandler deal with Distance. CM Mush. PLEASE R&R!


The Distance

Hello this is the 2nd fic I've ever written so please review. It is a song fic, the song is The Distance by Evan and Jaron. I was listening to it the other day and I just thought it would be perfect for season 9 when Chandler was working in Tulsa, so that's when this fic takes place. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the song belongs to Evan and Jaron.

"Chandler are you sure you cant get a later flight?" Monica asked almost begging.

"I'm sorry Mon but I can't I have a meeting tonight." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Ok but call me AS soon as you land"

"Ok I promise I will babe"

They kissed passionately neither of them wanting to stop. Monica pulled away. 

"Let's not make this harder."

With that Chandler grabbed his suitcase, kissed Monica on the cheek, and walked out the door. Monica stood staring at the door holding back her tears. She knew she was going to see him in three days but it was just so hard to be separated.

Chandler stood with his head against the door of his apartment. He hated having to leave, he hated seeing Monica unhappy. He was so tired of having to go to Tulsa. He wanted to stay with his wife. But he had to leave now or he would miss his flight.

It was 9 o'clock, Monica was all ready for bed but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with out Chandler there with her so she went into the living room and sat next to the window. She gazed out, it was raining. She was wondering what Chandler was doing. She sighed and continued staring at the sky.

_The sky has lost its color. The sun has turned to gray._

_At least that's how it feels to me whenever you're away._

Two hours passed and Monica was still awake. Looking out the window wasn't helping any so she went into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and sat down at the table. Just looking at the clock waiting for the time when Chandler would come home.

_I crawl up in the corner. To watch the minutes pass._

_Each one brings me closer to the time your coming back._

Chandler entered his hotel room after a long boring staff meeting. It was 9 o'clock and he was starving. He ordered some room services even though he knew it would remind him of Monica and how much better her cooking was. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

After he ate he got ready to go to sleep. As he climbed into bed he realized how cold and lonely it felt. There was no Monica there to be with him. He tried to sleep but he just couldn't. He went and sat by the window. Staring up at the sky he was wondering what Monica was doing. He really missed her. He looked over at a picture of him and Monica that he placed on the nightstand. It was from their wedding and she had the biggest smile on her face. All he wanted to do was see her smile.

_I can't take the distance. I can't take the miles._

_I can't take the time until I next see you smile._

_I can't take the distance and I'm not ashamed_

_That with every breath I take I'm calling out your name._

_But I can't take the distance._

The clock seemed to move so slowly. She hated this. Yes she loves Chandler and she wants to be supportive but all this time apart was killing her. She needed to see him. She closed her eyes and pictured Chandler and his bright blue eyes staring at her. She imagined him hugging her and just holding her in his arms not needing to say anything but being totally happy with each others company. She quickly snapped into reality and realized Chandler was still in Tulsa. 

_I still believe my feelings but sometimes I feel too much._

_I make believe you're close to me but it aint close enough._

_Not nearly close enough._

An hour had passed in Tulsa and Chandler was still awake just sitting there thinking about Monica and how much he just wanted to see her, and touch her, and smell her, and just be with her. He made up his mind he has to go home. He couldn't take it. He got dressed, packed his things, and headed for the airport. 

He walked up to the sales desk.

"One ticket for the next flight to New York." He asked kind of in a hurry.

"The next flight leaves in 20 minutes and there is one opening. It will be $600."

"I'll take it. I don't care how much it costs."

_I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain to be by your side._

_I'd do anything. I can't stand the distance._

After picturing Chandler, Monica needed to see him, she needed to be with him. She didn't know what to do so she called Phoebe. 

"Hello" Phoebe answered half awake and half asleep.

"Pheebs its Monica"

"Is something wrong?"

"No…well kind of… I really REALLY miss Chandler and he doesn't come back for 2 more days and I just want to be with him."

"Then why are you sitting her complaining?"

"Huh?"

"Go get him! Bring him back."

"Go to Tulsa?"

"Yes Mon, go surprise him. You know he misses you too.

"Thanks Pheebs. I'm going to see him! I'll call you tomorrow."

Monica hung up the phone and ran into her room. She quickly got changed and threw a few things in a small bag, neatly of course. Then she left for the airport. She was going to see her husband.

_I can't take the distance. I can't take the miles._

_I can't take the time until I next see you smile._

_I can't take the distance and I'm not ashamed_

_That with every breath I take I'm calling out your name._

_But I can't take the distance._

Monica ran to the sales desk.

"I need one ticket for the next flight to Tulsa." She asked very in a hurry.

"There isn't another flight to Tulsa until tomorrow at 10 is that alright?"

"There isn't anything sooner?" she asked irritated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Fine I'll take it"

Monica wanted to wait at the airport. She wanted to sit by her gate. It was funny the gate had a flight coming from Tulsa and it was arriving in 5 minutes.

Monica sat down and started reading a magazine that was in her bag.

To Chandler that flight from Tulsa felt like a 12-hour flight. He was so happy to have just landed in New York. He couldn't wait to see Monica. He got up and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and headed off the plane. As he stepped off the plane he saw a women who had black hair and looked a lot like Monica. He knew it was late and the fact that he missed her so much made him think the women looked like Monica. But then she went to scratch her eye and he saw the ring. It was Monica. 'She must have been waiting to come see me in Tulsa' he thought. He missed her so much he couldn't wait to go over to her and put his arms around her. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Chandler asked, goofing around with her.

"No." she replied with out looking up from her magazine. But then she recognized that voice. She knew that voice and o did she miss that voice.

"CHANDLER!" She yelled and they both stood up and threw their arms around each other and kissing each other like that had been away from each other for years. 

"I can't believe you left Tulsa to come home. Aren't you going to get fired?"

"Probably" he said with no worry. "But I needed to see you. I am not going to have a job that keeps me away from my wife."

"Aww Chandler I Love You So Much."

"I Love you too Babe. And hey you were going to come all the way to Tulsa by yourself?"

"Yes. I needed you and I missed you so much."

"Your amazing." He said very sincerely.

" I know." She said jokingly.

"But let's go home ok?"

"Ok. You know I would travel any distance to get to you right?"

"I know Chandler. And I would do the same."

_I will go the distance. I will go the miles._

_That's how much you mean to me._

THE END

Kind of short I know. Please Review though! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
